<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auguste's Passionate Beauty Pagent! by Steamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316465">Auguste's Passionate Beauty Pagent!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy'>Steamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Djeeta - Freeform, Gangbang, Io - Freeform, Lolicon, Multi, Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vanilla, beach, deep penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough adventure that leaves the Grandcypher heavily damaged, the crew's prettiest females (after learning that Vyrn wasted most of their money) sign up for a money-rewarding beauty pageant! But with such tight competition, they'll need to do everything in their power to persuade the judges to give them even the slightest of an edge!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Djeeta &amp; Io/Various men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auguste's Passionate Beauty Pagent!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a keen eyes observing every nook and cranny of the damages the ship had sustained, Rackam let out a frustrated sigh. "This looks really bad. Like, really, really bad." Scratches marks that seemed to belong to large, ferocious beasts. Sails so torn that they looked like they just barely survived a trip in the shredder. Holes on the side of the ship large enough to make room for a primal beast. Rubbing the nozzle of his gun against the side of his head, the pilot couldn't recall the last time the Grandcypher took such an awful beating. The aftermath left on it from their last adventure sucked the vigor from his spirit. "I'm sorry, old girl. Maybe I pushed you a bit hard this time." He wallowed in his own sadness when he felt a hand grab his wrist. She turned back to see Djeeta, who seemed concerned about the man. Perhaps it was something about being in Auguste, but something about her made her glow today. Even though nothing had really changed about her; she was the same blonde-haired girl with brown eyes that glimmered like a bronze that shined brighter than any gold he had ever seen. Along with her pink headband, the Captain wore a mostly pink corset dress with a pink ribbon tied on the top of it, which was white and home to a pair of finely-tuned, subtly-moving breasts. She didn't speak much for one reason or another, but it was easy to see the worry in her eyes, and her lightly yanking on the wrist of the hand holding a gun to his head got the message through the man's head.</p><p>"S-Sorry," apologized the man. "I guess I'm just really on edge today." Another yank, a bit harder than the last, made Rackam grunt. "O-Okay! I'll put them away! Sheesh..." Putting the pistols back into his holsters, Rackam mumbled. "Honestly. This really is going to be a pain to fix up. I'm not too sure if I even have all the parts to make the proper repairs."</p><p>Walking up next to Djeeta to look at the toll of the damage themselves, Lyria let a hand hover over her mouth while Io's eyes widened in disbelief. "Whoa...It's like something tried to eat us alive or something," said the little mage in disbelief.</p><p>"Well...something <em>did</em> try to eat us," Lyria recalled as she looked at all the marks and holes on the ship. "But we survived, right? Things could be a whole lot worse! We even landed in Auguste of all places! That has to be a sign of good luck, right?"</p><p>Rackam Huffed. "Well, it can't be avoided. I know it was an emergency, but we landed on Auguste. This isn't exactly a place known for shipwrights and repair stations," he told them. "For the time being, I'll have to manage to try and fix this on my own. So I suggest you guys get yourselves comfy."</p><p>Io blinked. "Oh?" She looked upward, and took in a deep breath. The sky was a stainless blue, and the air was just as fresh as it was the first day she came here. "So we're stuck here for a while? I guess this isn't too bad of a place for this situation. Actually, this might be the best place for it!" She turned around to Djeeta, smiling happily at her. "Right, Captain?" The Captain nodded in response, and spread out her arms to let the cool tropical breeze run up against her, the wind lightly lifting the bottom of her dress to flash her bright pink panties to the world, crotch, butt, and all just barely covered by the undergarments. "...We need to get you a shorter dress," Io squinted. Djeeta wasn't having it, though. She hugged her arms around her chest, ready to die for and in her favorite clothes if she had to.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rackam scribbled something in a notebook, tore out the page, and handed it to the Captain. "And this stuff too, while you're at it. This island might have some stores around that can at least sell parts for airships. Maybe go see if you can fetch them for me? The sooner we get outta here, the better." Djeeta tilted her head a little bit, wondering if that was really true. Auguste was filled with nice locals, dreamy beaches, and the freshest cuisine in the skies. Should they really be in any rush to go right now? "Speaking of 'we,' where's Vyrn? And Katalina?"</p><p>"We were actually thinking about doing some shopping anyway," Lyria answered, "so Katalina decided to make a list of food and supplies we need just in case we end up staying here for a few days. I think Vyrn might be with her---"</p><p>A familiar, spooked shriek came from the deck of the airship, as if someone was being tortured. The Red Dragon flew off of the damaged Grandcypher in a panic, diving down behind Djeeta and clinging to the back of her shoulder. "Nope! Nu-uh! It doesn't matter what you say, I ain't ever gonna wear that!" He said shakingly. "N-Not now, and not ever!"</p><p>Io walked behind Vyrn, tapping him on his little shoulder gently. "Whatcha scared of, lizard?"</p><p>"I ain't no lizard!" Vyrn snapped to the mage when a menacing, fear-striking aura conjured from one of the gouges of the airship. Vyrn's throat clogged up as he unsuccessfully tried to scream, and the uneasy vibes coming along made the rest of the crew slowly turn their head to the source of the discomfort. The sounds of a knight's boots taking step after step became all the more apparent, and a black figure with red eyes walked towards them.</p><p>"Oh, Vyrn..." The voice was familiar, but the tone was that of a demon. From the blackness came Katalina, who held a tiny maid outfit that seemed to be the perfect fit for the crew's little red friend. "They say that it's best to try out everything in life at least once. So..." The menacing presence was dispelled, and the woman now had something of a doting face as she stuck the dress out towards the crew. "Try it on! Really quick! Please?! I want to etch the thought of you in this in my memory forever!" The skyfarers all looked at Katalina, who just realized that she was no longer alone with the Red Dragon. With an exaggerated clearing of the throat, she regained her composure. "I mean..." With a heavy blush, she hid the maid dress inside of her cape. "A-After all...it could serve as a good resource in battle!"</p><p>Humming, Io poked Vyrn's cheek. "Because he'd look so cute that the enemy could get distracted?"</p><p>"Don't give her no funny ideas!" Vyrn whined. Djeeta, Lyria's, and Io's laughing managed to tick him off a bit more. "Why are you guys laughin'? Stop it! I could have died!"</p><p>Rackam clapped his hands. "Alright, alright. Now that we all had our little laughs, let's get to work. I'll try seeing what I can do to the Grandcypher. In the meantime, you guys go and fetch the stuff on the list...lists."</p><p>With Djeeta giving Racakm a sailor's salute, she made a bout face and started to walk to away from the ship. Lyria nodded her head at Rackam's request. "Don't worry! We'll get all the parts we need, and have fun doing it!" She walked backwards on her barefeet for a moment before running towards Djeeta, walking beside her once she finally caught up to her. "Hey, can we get something to eat first, Djeeta? I'm actually a little hungry!"</p><p>With a smirk, Io quickly followed behind the group, sneering at Vyrn as they made their ways towards the shopping district. "Why don't we have our cute little maid Vyrn make us something?"</p><p>"I'm not a maid!" Vyrn muttered into Djeeta's dress.</p><p>"You're right. You're a lizard."</p><p>"I ain't no Lizard!"</p><p>Like a ghost, Katalina phased behind Vyrn and Djeeta, her eyes practically shaking at the sight of the sentient reptile while she clutched onto the maid dress tightly. "So you're a maid."</p><p>Vyrn screamed. "Now you're all just confusin' me!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shopping district was bustling and full of life, which was expected for a popular tourist spot. Kids laughed and played while the adults that weren't running the various stands, stores, and resturants happily mingled with one another while enjoying the culinary and delectables that the island had to offer. There were even a few drunkards walking through the crowds, though they seemed more busy bothering each other than anyone else. It was still a typical day in the district, one that Djeeta and the others were comfortable with, even with their unfortunate situation.</p><p>"Hm..." Reading the contents of both lists carefully, Katalina put one of them away before handing the other to Djeeta. "I think you should hold onto this, Djeeta." The girl looked at the list, going over it for a little bit. "If you don't mind, I have a suggestion. We should split up into groups and and do the shopping separately to cover more ground." She lifted her hand with her fingers pointing outward to her captain. "You, Io, and Lyria should go and get the supplies Rackam asked for. As he said, this island might have someone that sells that sort of thing, given how popular it is and all." With a suspicious hue of red flashing from her cheeks, Katalina put her fingers together while she gave off a tipsy smile. "And I'll accompany Vyrn to pick up some food to last us all for a while."</p><p>"Oh? You sure you aren't gonna try and dress him up again?" Io snickered.</p><p>"O-Of course not! ...Well, not right away..."</p><p>Lyria chuckled. "Katalina's a bad liar! She's so red, she could be Vyrn's sister!"</p><p>"Lyria!?" The blush deepened at the girls' teasing. "A-Anyway, this should make shopping more efficient. Right, Captain?"</p><p>Djeeta nodded her head with a smile. She looked over her shoulder to see what Vyrn had to say about all of this, only to find that he wasn't there at all. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Lyria, who seemed to be confused on why Djeeta was looking all over the place somewhat intensely. "Wait, are you looking for Vyrn? He's no ton your back anymore? Strange..."</p><p>"I wonder where he could have went," Io wondered. "Maybe Katalina scared him off for reals?"</p><p>Katalina's heart shattered like a fallen vase. "H-Huh!? So it's my fault?!" Suddenly, a large burp  was heard from behind the crew. The females turned around all at once to see Vyrn, who had waved to them with a tired, blissful grin. His belly was just a bit bigger, and he held two sacks. One was full to the brim with red, shiny apples. The other was as empty as a hollow cave, and it made an equally hollow noise as the wind blew threw it. "Vyrn...?"</p><p>A puff of air escaped Vyrn's mouth as his wings flapped a little faster than usual to just barely keep him flying above the ground. "That was the <em>best </em>money I ever spent! It was like taking a big ol' chomp outta heaven, that's for sure!" The dragon laughed as if he were on top of the world. "Hey, guys! I got some food for us! A lot of it, too! We won't go hungry for a while!"</p><p>Katalina blinked a few times. "...Vyrn...did you just buy...No, did you only buy..."</p><p>Lyria stared at the nearly-overflowing sack of apples. "A whole lot of..."</p><p>"Apples?!" Io was the one to throw off Vyrn's vibe with a scolding voice. "We're going to be stuck here for who knows how long, and you decide to spend all of our money on apples?! Have you lost your mind, you stupid lizard?!"</p><p>"Why do you gotta keep callin' me that?!" Vyrn replied before letting out another loud burp, the belch giving off the aura of apples. " 'Scuse me."</p><p>Lyria looked at the ground nervously, gripping onto the hems of her dress while a frown scorned her lips. "...So, was that all of our money? What are we supposed to do now?"</p><p>"W-Well, it wasn't all of it. We still have some more back at the ship," Katalina tried to reassure Lyria, "It's a little less than what we were carrying, though..." Djeeta quietly looked at Vyrn, feeling somewhat compelled to poke her traveling companion's gut when another gust of wind came across her. The breeze not only lifted her dress again for the general public to have a view of her underwear, including a few men passing by and whistling with content at the sight of her panty-clad butt, but also smacked her in the face with a flyer, which made her tumble back a bit.</p><p>Io's cheeks puffed angrily at Vyrn, as if she were trying to hold back every offensive thing to dragons known across the sky. "...Dummy." She crossed her arms and made a single spin towards Djeeta. "Well, Captain? What are we going to do about this---Captain?" Io was so stumped at what she saw that her pupils momentarily vanished. For some reason, the girl that she considered to be a leader had some kind of paper glued to her face. "Hey, are you even taking this seriously!?" As if to reply to Io's scolding, Djeeta walked over to the angry girl and took the paper off of her face and showed her its contents. As it turned out, it was a flyer with a row of beautiful women in swimsuits standing on the sands of a beautiful beach. Above it was a fancy-looking title, followed with equally fancy text, that read...</p><p>" 'Auguste Grand Beauty Pageant. Come watch the most beautiful women on our island---nay, of all the skies---take part in a contest that determines who is the most heavenly angel that's blessed the life of this island. Or come and take part of it yourself and earn a grandiose quality of prizes for participation, and even grander prizes for achieving a top-three rank, including...one million rupees?!' " She thought about what she'd do with money like that. With that much, she'd do more than just simply repair the Grandcypher---she'd make it faster, stronger, and, most of all, untouchable. And pretty, too! She's never seen a pretty airship before, but the idea of a pink airship playing cute music as it soared through the skies made her heart skip. She hugged the flyer to her chest, giggling a little.</p><p>"Uh...Io?"</p><p>Lyria's voice snapped Io out of her daydream. "Eh? Oh! Um..." She shook her head, then looked back down at the flyer. "T-That's a lot of money...If we had that much, then we'd be able to fix up the Grandcypher and then some, right?" She sighed. "Too bad we aren't cut out for that sort of thing. We're better off at just fighting and hoping a monster drops good loot." Saddened, she handed Djeeta back the flyer, which also told of where to sign up for the event. "Maybe we should just forget about it. We have better things to worry about. Right, captain?" Io looked over to where the Captain was---or once was, rather. A dotted outline of the previous position she once stood in blinked for a few times. "...Captain?" She looked past the weird enigma to see Djeeta sprinting like a train towards a stand that had the same logo that the flyer had. "Captain!??!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was impossible. It simply couldn't be. Such were the thoughts going through Metara's head as she glanced at two particular girls participating in the pageant. Among the other passable women were two entries that she didn't expect to get this far: Djeeta, the captain of the Grandcypher, and Io, the tiny sorceress that tended to accompany her quite frequently. She always knew that the two were good at fighting, but it was both shocking and frightening that they were scoring so high with the judges in the other non-combat fields of the event. When it came down to cooking, Metara was confident in her skills in the kitchen. Unfortunately, however, she wasn't even able to make something as simple as egg ramen, proven by the fact that the overcooked, under-flavored noodles were so ill-prepared with the rotten eggs that the two foods fused together to become a giant ramen monster with scary, rotten-yolk eyes that scooped up the judge in charge of the event and swallowed him whole. It was only after Djeeta drew her sword and sliced the monster to pieces that Io presented the victim with a box of fresh, well-made chocolate that tasted so good that his soul ascended from his mouth to sing with a choir of angels, his lifeless corpse hitting the sand with a genuinely pleased smile. He nearly died either way, but as soon as he was restored, he gave Io an exceedingly large number of points. Djeeta, too; after all, she was the one that saved his life.</p><p>Then there was the dancing competition. Normally, Metara was able to send the hearts of the men of the crowd soaring with just simple poses to the rhythm of her favorite song. Alas, the heel of her shoe broke, and collapsed---well, more so fell on her head. Even worse than the red, giant bump growing from her head were the chipped nails that she had spent all morning trying to make pretty. Her scream when she looked at her damaged nails was so horrific, so terrifying that it made everyone in the audience cringe with the colors draining from their skins. Meanwhile, however, despite being rivals in the pageant, Djeeta and Io's dancing wooed everyone in the audience, male, female, and so on. They had such a good sense of rhythm and timing of the beats, and even sung like saints with voices that soothed the hearts and minds of everyone watching their well-choreographed dance moves. It was almost as if they trained and traveled with idols every single day on their travels.</p><p>Finally, there was the most unorthodox challenge of them all: Talking. It was one that was supposed to be easy for everyone except the quiet Djeeta, yet somehow it was Metara that received last placed in even that. Was it because that she responded to every question she ever asked with comments such as, 'Why are you asking a beautiful woman like me so many questions? Don't you know it's rude?' or with remarks like, 'Every man in the skies are ugly pigs that deserve only to kiss my feet and nothing else?' <em>No! It's the judges that are wrong!</em> the woman assured herself. Then again, though, she found herself gawking at Djeeta and Io landing victories in that field, too. Despite her tiny, flat chest, Io had a charm about her that seemed to attract a lot of the guys, including the judge. Her answers to the questions asked, even the more personal ones, were answered with chipper, happy replies that melted the hearts of the audience. And even Djeeta, who hadn't spoken a word to the judge, nodded her head, gave a cute thumbs up, and smiled happily at the man's comments. She didn't speak, but her actions spoke an entire speech about how she felt about being in the competition and her hopes for winning. The two girls won with flying colors.</p><p><em>Just how the heck are they even doing so well!?</em> Metara complained in her head. <em>One's not even talking, and the other's...as flat as a board!</em> An flaring air of envy spiked from the woman, causing a few of the other contestants to slowly distance themselves away from her. Djeeta and Io didn't seem to pick up on it, though, and strolled over to their Erune friend without a care in the world. Like her, they were in their favorite swimsuits. Djeeta's was simple enough, she judged, but effective enough in showing off her cleavage and plumpness of her butt that hung out from her bottoms. And Io's was...daring for her stature. Even if she wasn't a child anymore, anyone who didn't know any better would feel conflicted pleasure looking at her. The frills on her swimsuit barely did much to cover the minuscule lumps on her chest that most people, herself included, to call breasts. They were small enough to expose the white bands underneath that clung nice and snug against her chest, her little nipples pressing against the fabric. Those same short frills also came with the bottoms, which gave a view of how they clung to her little yet ever so plump rear. The two girls looked so great that they threatened to break Metara's win streak. And that was unacceptable.</p><p>"Hi, Metara! How are you holding up?" Io asked, looking at the bump on the woman's head. "It still looks pretty bad...and you seem to be hurting a lot," she noted. Metara was gritting her teeth angrily. The sound of them grinding so roughly against each other was like nails on a chalkboard, and her eyes looked as if she was on the brink of insanity. "I can heal you right up, though!"</p><p>"No!" Metara scorned. The outburst was so sinister that it made it sent shivers down the two girls' spines. "...I mean..." She shook her head, brushing the brown hair from her eyes. "No, I'm good. I consider this...a battle scar. Yes, a battle scar." Faking a smile, she leaned forward ever so slightly to look at the girls. "At any rate, you two are doing surprisingly well. I bet you've never done this sort of things to begin with, yet you're winning the judges' hearts one by one." Her words, however sincere they may be, made Djeeta blush a little. She expected to go on all kinds of adventures, but being in a pageant like this was something far beyond her imagination. Even more crazier was that she was one of its top contenders.</p><p>Io, it seemed, shared the same sentiment. "Y-You think so? I honestly didn't think we'd do so well!" She looked at the other women that went about their lives. When it came down to both the contestants and the spectators, Io saw nothing but a parade of women strutting around with gigantic breasts that threatened to spill from the cups of their bikini tops. The girl looked down at hers. "Especially me...You'd think with what I'm packing I'd be dead last, to be honest." She sighed softly, continuing to gaze at her own chest until Djeeta leaned forward to take a closer look at it, rubbing her chin curiously as she eyed the little bite-sized breasts as if she were investigating them. Io's face went red, and she rested her palms over them quickly. "You're way too close!"</p><p>"She's right," Metara said. "You are. Both of you."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just thinking how close this is to ending is all." A devilish grin formed on her lips. "So, are you two ready? The next event's the runway. It may look simple, but there's more to it than just walking up, posing, then going back."</p><p>"Really?" Io and Djeeta looked behind them.  There was a stage that had platform that seemed to be more lengthy than the rest of it, lights shining brightly from it as if to welcome the girls into a world of stardom. The crowd, clearly filled with more men than women, all gathered around excitedly in anticipation for the lovely females to strut their stuff. Io was really excited, but also nervous at the same time. She looked back to Metara. "Say, do you have any advice for when we go out there?"</p><p>Resting a finger on her lips, the Erune looked into the girl's eyes before clapping her hands together and smiling. "Just break a leg out there!"</p><p>Squinting her eyes irritably, Io puffed her cheeks. "That's not exactly helpful, you know..." She decided to turn to Djeeta for advice, though she wasn't too sure what the captain would say to her at a time like this; she was new to it herself. "You think we should just wing it?" Djeeta didn't seem to be too focused, though; she lifted her leg, pulled up her sword, and prepared to swing it down on her limb. Io responded by quickly smacking her across the cheek, bringing her to a stop. "None of that. We need you and your sexy legs to help make sure we win this thing!" Djeeta winced, and rested her sword on the sand. "Don't whine! Besides, how could you <em>not</em> know that she didn't literally mean---"</p><p>The ear-bleeding feedback of a microphone stirred an uncomfortable sting in everyone's eardrums before the voice of the announcer's words boomed out to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! ...Or, uh, mostly gentlemen? The time has come for the final event of this lovely beauty pageant! Surely, we've all been through a lot today. Some of us almost got eaten, some of us got emotionally degraded, and a few of us ended up with a rather nasty bump on the head! And that's not to mention the wet T-shirt wrestling, the slippery pole-climbing challenge, and the whip-cream eating challenge!" Metara gripped onto hair like a towel, wringing out the water that soaked in her locks. Io's skin glistened ever so slightly from the oil left on her from trying to race her way up to the top of her pole; her tan shined no differently from gold. And Djeeta swirled her tongue around her lips, licking the leftover whipped cream off of her lips with a happy, delighted hum. It was quite yummy.</p><p>"But now comes the final and ultimate challenge that these beauties must face off in! The classic, the famous, and the all-around fan-favorite! It's time for them to compete...." The announcer's voice took a demonic tone, and his eyes were like that of a soulless spawn of hell. "In the Runway." Despite this, though, the crowd cheered loudly. They were ready to see the girls in action. 'Run-way! Run-way! Run-way!' The cheers were so full of energy that even Djeeta silently mouthed the cheer, not caring that she was the one participating in the challenge herself.</p><p>"Captain, you're weird." Io glanced over to the crowd while crossing her arms over her chest. "What are they so hyped up about? We're just walking and posing."</p><p>Metara put her fingers under her mouth and laughed menacingly. Of course, there was no way that these two would even know how to behave in a runway. <em>Maybe I have this in the bag after all...</em> She folded her hands behind her own back. "Well, I wouldn't take something like this so lightly. This <em>is</em> the ultimate and final challenge, after all."</p><p>"Oh...?" Io wondered exactly what Metara meant by that. Was she hiding something? She shook her head, then gave her a smile. "Either way, we're almost done! And we're practically in winning positions, so we'll have enough cash to fix up the Grandcypher and head out in no time! Maybe we'll have a little left over, too! I'm gonna buy a ton of clothes that make me look..." She placed her finger on her chin before giving a big grin. "More mature! Or taller, at least! What about you, Captain?" Djeeta drew in the sand with her sword, making an image of a gigantic apple pie. She was sitting on top of it, and Vyrn was chomping through one of its sides like the apple-glutton he was. "...O-Oh, that. Well, good luck, I guess."</p><p>"Will all the contestants please come to the stage? Let's start this off with our lead girls...Djeeta and Io!" Applause and cheers mixed with one another as the two girls blushed. Neither one of them expected to be a crowd favorite for their first time competing in a beauty pageant. Nonetheless, Djeeta complied without a care in the world, strolling casually onto the stage. Io followed suite, smiling rather proudly as she walked beside the captain. It seemed the attention she was getting began to excite her. She even flaunted her hips a little to give those that looked at her a glimpse of her cute bikini bottoms. Blood spilled from the nostrils of her newest fans, and a few of them even collapsed on the spot. She wasn't too worried, though; she figured she'd heal them later.</p><p>"First, let me say congratulations on making it so far while still being so...new!" The announcer said to the two girls. "This must mean that the both of you are something special, right?"</p><p>Io grinned, then puffed out her tiny chest. "You could definitely say that! I'm on route to being the prettiest and most talented mage out there!" She waved a finger while winking at the crowd. "You hear that? I'm going to be the best woman you guys have ever seen! Maybe even better than the Captain here!"</p><p>"Oh? Is that a challenge?" The announcer put the microphone to Djeeta's mouth. "Well, how do you reply? Your pride is on the line, you know?" Djeeta looked at the microphone for a little bit, then looked down at Io for a little bit before giving the girl some nice, gentle pats on the head.</p><p>"H-H-Hey!!" Io squeaked. "Stop it, would 'ya?! You're making me look like...Grrr...!" She yanked her head away from Djeeta's hand. "Stop treating me like some kind of kid!" Despite the outburst, though, her face was a beet red. With her sassy attitude, she looked away from her, folding her hands in front of herself. "T-Thinking I'm enjoying something like that...rude..."</p><p>The audience laughed at the interaction of the two, enjoying the wholesome moment between them. "Well, that aside, are you two ready to do this?"</p><p>Io smiled at the man. "Of course! Everyone, please watch me!" Djeeta nodded, equally prepared. Though, she did notice something about the man the moment her head tilted down. A small smirk formed on her lips, and she gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"Alright! In that case, you two will be the very first guests of honor to the runway tonight!" The DJ started the music fitting for the girls to walk down the somewhat literal path of fame. "Now, show them what you're made of!" Djeeta made a fist, as if to show how pumped she was about going through with all of this. She began to walk down the runway, swaying her lower body just a little while she held her hip. It was such a simple way of walking, but it still had the men's eyes drawn to her. Her breasts bounced in the cups of her top ever so slightly, and her butt wiggled somewhat with each step she took, giving a treat for those looking at her from the front and the back. Even Io had to admit that she was beautiful, but she already knew that. "Whoa, would you look at that?! It looks like everyone's already in love with you, Djeeta!" The captain gave a wink to the crowd and turned to the judges. One was as human as human could be, another was a little Harvin, and then there was the Draph that was built like a tower. All of them, however, gave the girl a high score of seven out of ten. Her smile indicated that she was satisfied enough.</p><p>"Hey, don't go hogging all the glory!" whined Io from behind. She knew that with her body it was going to be hard to beat what Djeeta earned. Nonetheless, she had to try. "Cheater, with those hugs knockers and all..." She tried to follow Djeeta's lead the best she could. Her eyes shifted side to side. Despite her clear lack of cleavage, she found the gaze of dozens of men glancing at her tan body. Thanks to the short frills on her swimsuit, the subtle but very visible jiggle of her butt could be easily seen. Her chest was small enough to be considered borderline flat, yet she noticed eyes on it regardless, appreciating the beauty in its smallness. Was it out of admiration or pity, though? Her skin still had somewhat of a sheen thanks to the slippery pole challenge from earlier, causing that brown skin of hers to shine like a star. The cheers and praise from the crowd were just as vibrant as they were for Djeeta, and she couldn't help but to blush, regardless of how proud she tried to look. "Y-Yeah, that's right! I'm just as capable of drawing a man's attention as any other woman," Io said, mostly to assure herself about all of this.</p><p>As the judges, who went from being head over heels from Djeeta to loving on Io instead, counted their points, Metara drew her bow. She raised a finger, calling upon a pink energy to from around her finger like a ring before putting it to the string. Far from the stage, she aimed carefully at the two girls. "Nothing personal, girls. I just have a win-streak and flow of prizes to maintain." The woman laughed with a sinister scowl as she fired away. The pink energy that flung forward turned into heart-shaped arrows that went flying towards Djeeta and Io's swimsuits. Like a falcon, they flew through the fabric of the girls' tops and bottoms, letting the little bit of coverings they had fall straight to the ground. The crowd gawked in shock, and it took a mild breeze for the two girls to learn what had just happened to them, but it was Io who screamed in embarrassment.  She fell onto her knees as if the weight of the world came coming down, and her arms crossed her chest with the upmost urgency.</p><p>"W-What the heck happened?!" She flustered. "It's never just...snapped like that before! W-Was it getting old or something?" So many questions went through her head, but one thing was certain. This was going to go down as the most humiliating day in her life. With tears beginning to well up in her eyes, Io was on the verge of crying when she heard the sound of applause sound from the audience again. She opened those watery eyes of hers to see Djeeta, who didn't let a little wardrobe malfunction phase her. Instead, she was using it to her advantage. She had moved her hands under her now topless breasts, squishing them together so the spectators could stitch the image of the ample set of titties topped with pink, suck-friendly nipples into their minds forever. The judges didn't seem to mind; their eyes fixated on the huge breasts that Djeeta showed off before quickly recounting the score. They scribbled out the previous number and instead put down a whopping eleven out of ten. The presented the score with the upmost manliness, their faces as stiff as rocks...among other things. "Eh...?"</p><p>Metara dropped her bow in disbelief. <em>Djeeta's score just got higher?!</em> "Eh!?"</p><p>"Eh'credible!!" said a swooned announcer. "The two leads in the pageant suffered a wardrobe malfunction of some kind, but they're still strutting their stuff like it's nobody's business!" The audience's cheers, whistles, and compliments to the two girls only got stronger, it seemed. "Look at Djeeta go!" The announcer turned everyone's attention to the girl showing off her flexibility. She turned herself sideways and lifted up one of her legs, exposing the clean, hairless pussy of hers. Even more so, it appeared to be just a bit damp. She turned her head to the men that lusted after her, giving them a smooth, lustful smirk. She lowered her leg, and turned around so she could bend over, sticking her butt out as far as she could. Moving her hips side to side slowly, she teased the viewers with her shaking butt, reaching a hand behind herself to grip onto one of her doughy buttocks. Her fingers dug into it like a child preparing to take a big piece of cake. "She's absolutely shameless! But that's exactly what we love!" The announcer commented among the loud hollers of increasingly horny men. After the man spoke, Djeeta strolled to him in the same fashion she walked down the runway. She passed Io, who was at a lost for words after seeing everything she just did, and stepped in front of the man with the microphone. "H-Huh...? Um...Is there something wrong?" Djeeta licked her lips, then guided a hand over to the man's crotch.</p><p>"Eep! U-Um..." She stepped closer, making sure to feel every nook and cranny of the erection outlining the man's pants. "Oh, that...?" He was desperately trying to find a way to explain himself to the contestant, but there seemed to be no need. Djeeta set herself on her knees and moved the hand to the zipper of the man's pants, pulling it down while grinning at the sound of his fly being undone. He babbled nervously, but had no excuse for the hard, hot erection that she pulled out with the upmost excitement. It pulsated, as if it was happy to see her.  Her soft hand slowly stroked the mass, moving down from the length to the base of his exposed penis. "O-Oh, my..." The warm, gentle hand rubbed him with such softness that it felt like a warm, soft pillow was helping him get off. "You really don't have to..." Without much warning, she moved her face down to the erection, planting a small kiss on its side. And then another. And another. She showered it with a volley of soft smooches until she made it to the tip. She licked the hard tip slowly, her wet tongue taking its time to savor the flavor of the man's sex before she bobbed her head forward with her lips parted. The feeling of suddenly being inside of her mouth was so good that the man dropped the microphone onto the floor, the feedback briefly masking his soft cries of pleasure when he felt her push her head back and forth on his member. All eyes were on the new girl and the man she so casually picked up with her mouth. The wet warmth caressing him got better as time went on for the both of them. His already hard member got a little stiffer in her mouth as her tongue brushed under his length with each movement she made. Meanwhile, the folds in between her legs dripped beneath her while she devoured the cock, her plump mound leaking her female nectar thanks to the wonderful taste the penis bestowed upon her</p><p>After watching silently with the most bewildered of expressions, Io smacked herself in the cheek before raising her voice. "J-J-Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" She quickly got back on her feet before continuing to yell at Djeeta, who was too busy pleasuring herself while taking a dick down her throat. "I know we said we'd do everything we could to win, but there's a limit to that, you know?!" Djeeta responded by continuing with her sucking, twisting her head slightly so his tip poked against the inside of her cheeks. "And why are you doing this as if you had a lifetime of experience doing it and became a dick-sucking queen?!" Io watched the blonde girl take the man all the way down into her throat again, gags sounding from her dick-filled mouth. "Would you take your mouth off of that dick for five seconds and answer me?!"</p><p>As Io continues to scold her penis-obsessed captain, one of the judges climbed up onto the runway and walked towards her. "Um...Excuse me." Io turned around to see the male looking down at her. "Um, about the contest..."</p><p>"Huh?" Her cheeks went pink again. She just remembered that she was completely naked in front of a guy. In front of a whole crowd of guys, in fact. She quickly went to cover her crotch with one hand, then crossed her arms over her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry! I know my friend's being a really big idiot right now, and I know that having clothes randomly fall off of you probably gets you a lot of trouble in these things, but---"</p><p>The male placed his hand on the tan girl's soft shoulder. She eyed his hand as he spoke. "Don't worry. There's technically nothing in the rule book about this sort of thing happening," he told her. "In fact, this would be a good opportunity for you to increase your score as well, right?"</p><p>Io's pupils shrunk a little at what anyone could tell he was hinting at. She reached over to grab his hand. "W-Wait a second. I want to win, but not like this," she established. "And my captain might be a bit of an idiot, but even she..." She looked back to Djeeta, who really wasn't helping anyone's case but the announcer's. She pushed her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, coating her digits in love nectar while she slurped and bobbed around the male's dick. "...Even she's going down on it like that....I-I mean--!"</p><p>"She's certainly great," said the judge. "That much is clear. However..." While Io was trying to recollect her thoughts, the judge began to undress, taking off his sandals and pulling down his pants along with his underwear. "I'd much rather a woman of your....stature."</p><p>The confusion being enough to draw her attention back to the man, Io looked back over at the judged, then let her mouth hang open at the sight of his member. Thick, hard, and...twitching. It was her first time seeing a penis in person, and it was exactly how her older crewmates described it to be. She thought she'd be horrified seeing such a thing, but couldn't help but to be captivated by the sight of it, even if only for a little bit. What was perplexing to her, though, was that it was getting hard over at tiny girl with boobs as small as apple seeds. "T-That's what it looks like, huh...?"  She reached out to grab it before jerking her hand back suddenly. "Wait, no! I'm not just going to touch some random dude's junk! ...No matter how it looks," she added.</p><p>"Oh? That <em>is</em> quite a shame," said the judge while he watched Io turn her head and cross her arms in defiance. "I've been looking at you in particular for quite a while, and you're the perfect woman for me." Io's eyes opened at the key word that always seemed to trigger her. "I can tell that you've never done anything like walk on a runway before, but you could easily win without the experience. You're just that beautiful."</p><p>The male's words made Io's heart tingle like candles on a birthday cake.The compliments made her eyes glitter like stars in the night's sky.  "I am...? I-I mean..." She struck a pose, placing one hand on her waist while glanced up into the man's eyes. "Of course I am! I did say that I was going to show everyone that I'm the most beautiful-looking woman here! And clearly I was right!" She took another look at the man's penis, which still stood erect and ready for her. "...I might be kind of surprised that you aren't going after Djeeta, though. She's the one with the huge knockers here."</p><p>Shaking his head, the judge stepped closer to Io. "She's busy right now. And besides..." The man's hands reached out to her now exposed chest, his fingers pinching the brown nipples on her almost-flat chest, causing the girl to squeak like a toy. "I personally like smaller better. And you're the only woman that can provide me with that right now."</p><p>She wanted to be upset with everything that was playing out. She had a feeling she was supposed to unleash anger here that the skies had never seen. And yet, she found herself hesitant. "The...only woman..." Not only did having her nipples tweaked feel surprisingly good, as if pleasurable sparks of an unknown pleasure begin to swell up inside of her, but the words of this judge touched her heart. Despite being an adult and maturing in some areas, she was physically the same girl they picked up so long ago. It wasn't hard for them to continue treating her like a kid, regardless of her age. But now she was in the presence of a man who fully accepted her as a woman. And not just him either. She looked past him to see an audience of men that seemed watched Djeeta give the announcer a blowjob, sure, but an equal amount of spectators looking at over at her elegantly youthful body. The pageant may have changed in the weirdest way possible, but she was still willing to make the people of the world smile with her magic...whatever it might be in this scenario.</p><p>Watching the man sprawl his palms out along her minuscule breasts, Io gave a smile fueled by the compliments of the attention she was getting. "Well, if I'm the only one that can help you then I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She chuckled, pressing her chest up against the man's hands, enjoying the feeling of it being played with herself. "It's only for a little while, so help yourself to me as much as you can, alright? And make sure you give me a good score, too---!" She was cut off by a sudden kiss, the male's lips pressing against hers out of the blue. It was the deepest one she ever had. The first one she ever had, in fact. She heard through stories that kisses like these were different from the usual peck on the cheek, that they were ones filled with love and passion for the ones they were giving to. Unprepared and nervous, Io attempted to kiss back, but the male had already penetrated her mouth with his tongue, and licked hers accordingly. His hands still played with the barely-breasts, his palms pressing against her tiny mounds some more as he motioned them in circles. Soft, muffled moans slipped from her mouth and into his, clear signs of how turned on she was getting from him. Never having been touched like this in the first place, Io found herself being easily stimulated by this man's deep kissing and the way his hands moved along her chest like a merry-go-round. Like water traveling through a stream, this new feeling of an unimaginable delight traveled through her body from her head to her toes, and it was only a matter of time before her little pussy started to leak the same clear, excited juices that Djeeta's did. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar; she had accepted that she wasn't going to attract any men with the body she had and the height she was stuck with, but now that the time had came she finally got to experience how much different a man's touch was from that of a few toys.</p><p><em>Oh...This is bad, isn't it?</em> the mage thought to herself while she was being kissed and fondled with. She was beginning to forget the reason for her earlier rage very, very quickly. <em>This feels way better than I thought it</em> <em>would</em>... She continued letting the man kiss her, her moans gradually getting louder as she had her itty-bitty mounds pulled on again. The yanks were soft, but the feeling of them being pulled on sent Io's mind into a state of overdrive. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt a blazing rush rip through her body all the way down to her groins. She grabbed onto the man's shoulders tightly as she shook like a ground getting ready to split, and a spurt of her hot juices squirted straight from her snatch. She stood on her toes as she shook, the fluids splashing as if it had a great Albacore splash into it. The fluids spluttered on the stage like raindrops hitting pavement, and another loud, pleasure-filled moan came out muffled by the man's kiss.</p><p>The man pulled his face away from hers, ending the kiss and looking at Io. She was panting, and her body twitched as she had been electrified from the inside out. Yet those eyes of hers were practically begging for more, refusing to believe that things were going to end where they stood. "My, did me those little boobs get you off that much?" He asked her in a teasing tone, pushing his palms against Io's chest, smushing her nipples against her chest, causing another squeak to sound from her lips. She tilted her head back, finding the pleasure of being caressed in such a matter filling her head and flushing away any proper judgement. Some of it attempted to remain in tact, though.</p><p>"It...was unexpected," Io said with one open eye looking down at the hands exploring her chest. She never considered that they'd get so much attention like this. She didn't even play with them when she toyed with herself. <em>Were they always so sensitive...?</em> Maybe it was the combination of them being rubbed with the kiss. Or maybe it was just the kiss itself. Or perhaps the fact that she was being watched by a large number of men. Either way, she couldn't deny that these buds of her were just as desirable as Djeeta's large rack. A proudness kindled in her heart knowing that she didn't need what other women had to be considered one of them. But she that something was...missing. "Still, can't say that I'm against you liking them."</p><p>"Really?" The judge slid his hands down Io's slender body, savoring every centimeter of her soft flesh while he began to lower himself. "It's not the only thing I like, either." The hands rubbing her down sent chills up the mage's spine, but they weren't particularly bad ones. She was rather curious on what he was doing until he spoke again. "I need you to lie down for a moment, okay?" Doing as requested, Io lied down onto the stage floor, looking up at the man that gripped onto her ankles and pulled them away from each other, spreading her legs in the process so he could have a view of the smooth mounds he craved to see for so long. It was just as caramel-colored as the rest of her body, and it was seeping with a need for him to attend to it.</p><p>"H-How long are you going to stare at it, huh?!" Io complained. "D-Don't you know it's rude to stare at a girl in---I mean, woman in general! Don't stare at it like it's some kind of monster's den!" Contrasting her complaints, her pussy got just a bit wetter from how much it was being stared at. Deep down, she knew that her body would always contradict what she'd say, so what point in there was there in talking? "I mean...Nh...Nnm...." Io's thoughts drifted off as she felt the man's tongue lap up against her. His wet, pink tongue danced along them like a bunny roaming through the meadows, striking each and every inch of the sex with a gentle yet eager pace. "Y-You're really licking it there," she softly moaned while she gripped onto the male's head, running his fingers through his hair while the tongue continued to assault her. She did laugh every now and then at first; the feeling of being licked tickled, after all, much like having a dog constantly lapping at her cheek. This ticklish feeling, however, was accompanied with a growing lust that mixed her chuckles with genuine, loving moans of excitement. She shifted her hips slightly, pushing her cunt up against his tongue in the process as it continued exploring her. "I-Isn't it dirty...?"</p><p>Pulling his face from her after her comment, the judge shook his head. "I don't mind in the slightest." He pushed his face back in between her legs, letting his tongue move faster against her snatch and whipping itself against it frantically. Not expecting a change of pace, Io's moans got louder while she gripped onto the man's hair again, her toes curling while she was practically used as a snack. It circled around her folds a few times before it buried into her warm insides. Io's pupils enlarged at the feeling of having herself penetrated by the male's tongue. Each time it moved and curled around inside of her little trenches, she was hit with wave after wave of erotic delight that she never experienced before. He made sure to lick deep too, pushing his tongue into the back of her tiny sex while he moved his hands under her buttocks, gripping it for dear life as he twisted his face, the movement of his tongue stirring her insides up like a whirlwind. And it was clear that the young woman was being blown away. With the man's fingers digging into the flesh her buttocks, Io gritted her teeth, feeling her inner walls convulse around his tongue as she cried out loudly, enjoying every bit of this. "Nmm...M-Mister....I'm cumming...!" As if she had triggered something, the tongue wildly jolted within her insides, rubbing against each and every inch of her insides that it possible could with intense speed. The familiar tension that she had experienced earlier started to build up rapidly to an overwhelming rate, and it didn't take too long for another wave of her juices to unleash, this time onto the man's face and the tongue that so happily teased her insides. A drawn-out moan that lasted longer than the first one escaped Io's lips while she coated her face, and her body spasmed even harder than the first time she met her climax. It felt even better than the last one, too, and her eyes had officially been awakened to pleasure in its rawest form. She laid her head against the floor,attempting to catch her breath as she watched her captain suck the announcer off with diligence.</p><p>The slurping noises only got louder overtime, and so did the announcer's moans as he glanced down at her. "Y-You're way too good at this, hang on...Nngh!" Constantly, his cock was being pulled in and out of the captain's throat, the warmth and wetness of her mouth working with the motions of her tongue along the underside of his member to bring him to his own Nirvana without using her hands. She was especially fixated on that goal since one of them played with her pussy, her digits soaked in her own fluids while she bumped her nose against the male's crotch constantly. She made one more hard push downward onto man's shaft, and kept it prisoner in her throat while her nostrils took in the musky scent of his crotch. Both the smell and taste stimulating her senses brought her to an erotic high that even most love potions couldn't deliver. "Ah! H-Hey, cut it out! If this keeps up..." Hearing the man's cries, Djeeta slightly shifted her head side to side while she pulled her mouth back, her tongue caressing the sides of the mass as she did so. Once those lips reached the tip, though, they stayed there. They pressed on it and started sucking it without mercy. With her tongue lashing around the tip, Djeeta looked up at the man who had  leaned his head back. He was blushing, and he cried out constantly while she lapped at his head. Her free hand squeezed around his now wet length and began to rub it up and down while she spread her fingers out inside of herself. It was only a matter of team before he began leaking his pre, which Djeeta wasted no time slurping up.  Her body felt hot. She knew what was coming, and she pumped the rod in her hand even faster while she freed the tip from her lips. She gazed up at the man that she sucked off, frantically jerking him off while she opened her mouth wide. She hadn't spoken a word since the pageant, but her eyes were practically shouting a single word to him: Cum.</p><p>He obeyed, and he obeyed well. The man's organ twitched in Djeeta's hand, and it began to unleash a storm of thick, gooey cum all over her cheeks and into her mouth. She watched the seed fly into her mouth before some of it hit the corner of her eye. She flinched, closing both of them while he unloaded his hot ropes onto her face and even her nose. The smell, taste, and feel of another man's seed...Djeeta had almost forgotten how much she loved cum. With a wide, toothy grin, she looked up at the  man, who had let out softer and softer moans as he finished his climax. Her face covered in seed, Djeeta leaned in to lick the tip again, making sure to lick up any remaining cum that dripped from his tip before pulling back. She moved her hand up from underneath her, spreading her fingers to show a string of juices that bridged her fingertips. The panting man looked down at the juices and couldn't help but to blush at the sight of the brown-eyed girl's face painted in a nice coating of masculine whiteness. "Did...you enjoy yourself that much?" Without answering, Djeeta gripped onto the male's hips and swiftly pulled him down onto the ground. She started to crawl over him after laying him down on his back, and slowly leaned into the judge's face. He was hesitant with a face full of cum coming onto him like this, but he leaned up to kiss Djeeta back deeply, his hands moving behind the bubbly butt that belonged to the girl and giving it squeeze after squeeze.</p><p>Watching from a small distance, Io continued panting, finally catching her breath. "She's...really taking charge..." Io's captain wasn't much of a talker, so it made sense that there would be a few questions she'd have about her. But the way she milked that man of his cum had her ponder if she was already more of an adult than she tried to be. "Look at her, doing this sort of thing like she's some kinda pro..." She looked back over at the judge, who moved his face from her crotch. The juices that landed on his face made it glitter in the evening sun, and he licked his lips to savor more of the delicious taste of the girl. "Look at you," Io huffed. "You're all messy now..." He really was doused in her juices. So much so that it was embarrassing for her. Exactly how pent up was she? Regardless, he wasn't done yet. Io's eyes glanced at the man's hand, watching it clutch onto the hard crotch meat that had been unattended since he laid his hands on her. "Wait...that thing's going inside of me?" It was as if she had been swallowed up by a fantasy brought about by her arousal and reality was starting to sink in again. "That thing? <em>That?</em>"</p><p>The man scooted closer to her. "Well, where else is it going to go?" </p><p>"It's just...I-I mean, can I have a minute to get myself prepared?" As she spoke, Io continued staring at the erect penis. So many women bragged about being able to have one of these inside them, and the only thing she was left with were fantasies. But now that the real thing presented itself---and for her, nonetheless---she couldn't help but to feel a little scared. But after watching Djeeta please the announcer so flawlessly, she began to wonder if her fears were justified. She was about to be connected with the first man that saw her as a woman, and make him happy in doing so. <em>He'll be happy...Isn't this why I decided to travel the skies in the first place?</em>  Furthermore, she couldn't ignore the curiosity built up from within, nor could she ignore the lust entangling her heart like vines after having came not once, but twice. She made up her mind. The slowly spread her legs, looking up at the man with cute, grumpy look. "You're about to take my first time, so make sure it's good! You got that?" Her delectable pussy, wet, smooth, and as puffy as a cloud, was now on full display for the man. The audience's cheers and views of anticipation got more intense as he pushed the tip of his member against her. Io's heart thumped crazily within her chest as he watched it press up against her entrance. "It's...going in..." She said under her breath as the tip began to slip inside of her. Soon enough, the male's length began to follow along, each inch that slid into Io's virgin gates causing her to scream. She clawed the wooden floor beneath her as she felt the excruciating pain of the penetration. Somehow, despite being shot at, stabbed, and mystified by all forms of flames, ice, rocks, and wind, this was, by far, the most painful thing she could ever endure.</p><p>With blood trickling from her sex and onto the man's, he looked down to the girl beneath him while he stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked, yet his hips slightly move to push some more of his length into her wet snatch. "If it hurts too much, let me know."</p><p>Through the agonizing pain, Io looked up to the man. "Of course it hurts! Didn't I tell you that it's my first time!" She gazed down at her penetrated hole. "T-This is supposed to feel good? I'm better off getting stabbed!" The pain was certainly prominent, and the sight of blood didn't help ease the situation, no matter how natural it might have been. As gruesome as this pain was, though, she knew that it took the essence of a true woman to overcome it. And there was only one way to prove to herself whether or not she had one. "...Just...take it slow, okay? You need to make a lady feel good in these kinds of situations too, right?"</p><p>With a small nod, the man ever so slightly moved his hips. "You're absolutely right," he  said, gently pushing his member back and forth into the girl slowly. Initially, each movement felt like torture. His thick dick stretched out her insides without moving, and even more so when it did. "I'll try to be gentle with you, so try and relax, alright?" Something easier said than done for Io, she closed her eyes, trying to focus on something other than the pain. At first, it was overbearing, as if her entire body was screaming for him to stop. As time, passed, though, the screams turned into gentle purrs, and it was finally used to the sex moving about inside of her. Her painful whimpers slowly morphed into pleasurable moans, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at the man that robbed her of her innocence. His hands squeezed onto her hips while he moved, returning the gaze. "Do you feel better?"</p><p>Better couldn't even begin to describe it. What was once a fiery wave of physical dread turned into a paradise of ever-increasing joy. She moved her hands from the floor and onto the man's shoulder, fully enjoying the mass that thrust into her to the point that her pulsating pussy gripped onto firmly, never wanting to let go of him. She was losing himself, but was determined enough to keep what she considered to be a ladylike attitude even during all of this. "It feels alright now, I guess..." She moved her hands up to her shoulders, grabbing onto them softly. "But if you want to go faster...you can..."</p><p>"So you're used to it. Perfect." Without warning, the man's hips spiked in speed, rapidly drilling his hard member into her pussy, shoving it so deep that his tip rapidly kissed her cervix. He wasn't too surprised that this was all he could manage to fit int here; she was super tiny, after all, so naturally he'd reach all the way inside of her pretty fast. He didn't seem to mind, though; he let his hips fly, smashing ..what he could of his length into her while she  moaned out in bliss.  Each thrust into her trenches felt as if she was being rattled to the core, and the growing lukewarm heat inside of her stomach amplified the delight being injected into her body. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better his hands reached back down to her fun-sized breasts, his fingertips giving her nipples another pinch. After a high-pitched squeal, Io's mouth hung wide open as she unconsciously clamped her walls around the invading penis. Without warning, she  unloaded another burst of her warm nectar all over the man's rod. Her entire body jolted as she sunk his fingers into his shoulders, and she  shut her eyes when she felt him on her nubs again.</p><p>"C-Cut it out, would you?!" She weakly scolded. She knew, however, that this was exactly what she wanted. Having every inch of her body explored and adored like that of a proper woman, and being desired over and over again by the men that set her in their sights. Even if her mind denied it, her heart wouldn't. "Cut it...No....Keep going...Please..."</p><p>While Io had been busy submitting to the wonderful pleasures of dick for the first time, Djeeta had been grinding on the man's length while he pinned him beneath himself. Despite having just blowing a load, his member couldn't resist the feeling of a wet, juicy pussy grinding on it. Before he knew it, his erection laid stiff underneath her, and she  grinned at the feeling of the revived mass twitching underneath her. "O-Okay, you win!" said the announcer as he felt her soft hands clutch around his member. Her eyes stared at that dick happily before he lifted her hips up, guiding the thick organ underneath her folds, which were drooling as if they were about to chow down on a whole feast. "D-Djeeta...?" With a swift movement, the captain dropped herself, letting her pussy wrap around the tip before sliding down all the way to the man's shaft. He unleashed a moan louder than thunder when he was swallowed into her sex, and subconsciously reached his hands out to Djeeta, who started to move. She swung her hips back and forth, letting her cunt move the rod around within itself as she stared into her eyes. It seems that the goal of simply winning this contest had left her mind completely. Each time she moved her waist forward, she it down further against the man, making sure his length hit furthermost deepest part of her while she reached a hand down to his chest, her soaked, hot cunt massaging the penis with its velvety walls. She swung her hips faster, and began to throw them in a circle, Both impressed and scared by how well Djeeta was at this, the announcer couldn't help but to voice his thoughts. "W-Where did you learn to fuck like this...?" Would she even answer that question? The only way she responded was  by placing her other hand on his chest, bouncing her hips and and down while she looked in his eyes with gaze filled of pure lust. She moved her hips forward, riding the male roughly with an intense pace, her large breasts bouncing at an arm's length away from him.</p><p>"So...huge..." Seeing his eyes turn to her tits, she reached over to his arms,  gripping them and guiding them to her tits. It was clear what she wanted him to do. With more moans escaping his lips, the man grabbing onto her big breasts, squeezing them constantly as she continued her joyride with a toothy grin. He couldn't help smiling either; He felt nothing but bliss from feeling her wet cunt ride him nonstop, eager to feel more of this enticing pleasure. Feeling his meat twitch inside of her,  he leaned over him some more, pressing her breasts into his hands while she snickered. His fingers  sunk themselves into the fat on her chest, and she bit her lip when he rubbed and pulled on her breasts more forcefully. He looked like a kid playing with a pair of fluffy pillows, and while that definitely did manage to get a chuckle out of her, she couldn't help but to feel even hotter from the attention he gave her. Then, she leaned up, pulling her breasts away from the man's grasp as she placed both of her feet beside the man. She slowly lifted herself up, her pussy unsheathing his drenched, hard rod for him to see. The sight was surreal for him, and he found himself wanting to take it in just a little more. After a few seconds, though, she dropped her hips like a rock, a swift, powerful descent onto his entire rod making the both of them moan in pleasure. She lifted herself up again, then back down, and continued repeating this torturing maneuver constantly. Her entire body bounced, from the breasts on her chest to the hair on her head, and her cries of pleasure only got louder when she felt herself tighten up around the man's length again. Her butt bounced against his waist each time he lowered herself, practically hypnotizing the watchers that laid witness to the way the two women on stage took the lucky men. With a sharp gasp, she ceased her movements, making one more downward thrust on his member and letting it throb about inside of her.</p><p>"H-Hey...I'm going to cum again if you keep doing that," warned the male. With a bit of a shine in her eyes upon hearing his words, Djeeta rested on her knees, motioning her hips quickly and stirring him up some more. Her hot snatch, desperate to milk his seed, clamped down onto it  rather tightly as she felt her tip grind up against her depths. She swung her hips back and forth, grinding the entrance to her womb against his tip forcefully, eagerly longing for his seed to fill her up. "D...Djeeta!!" The man yelled out her name as was pushed to his limit. She kept herself cunt wrapped around the cumming penis, feeling the blazing warmth pump out into her by the bunches. She slightly parted her lips to release a delighted sigh when that seed splashed into her depths. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and smiling, embracing the warmth that was delivered to her.</p><p>The moaning Io, on the other, was too occupied squealing from the increasingly rough thrusts of the judge. She looked over to see how Djeeta was doing, and saw her lift her hips. Having always seen the captain as an innocent sort when it came down to this sort of thing, her face warped as if she had seen a ghost for the first time when she saw a stream of cum pour out of her nethers. She went silent for a moment, concerned---or rather, curious---about the white gunk that spilled from her pussy. Another pinch of her nipple, though, brought her back to a squeaking, crying mess. She looked up at the male, who seemed to be grunting a bit more than before as he pushed harder into her. She couldn't help how tight she was getting, and her walls squeezed around penis with an iron grip. To think that only a few minutes earlier she felt as if she was on the brink of being split open, but was now feeling something better than she could ever feel. Though it wasn't quite love, the way the dick plunged half of itself into her brought her heart to the very edges of it. "You're gonna let it out inside of me, right?" The judged was somewhat puzzled that she asked. "That's...cum...You're going to shoot it inside of me, right?"</p><p>The question was unexpected, but he considered it a godsend. "Of course," he responded to the girl while he moved his hands over to her hips, grabbing them firmly while he looked down at the tan girl, moaning pleasurably as his hips smacked against her while he hammered his cock straight into her tightening, soaked trenches. "I was actually...Ngh...A-About to...." His hips wildly moved as if they had a mind of their own, yet his sex already made up its mind. Even as it jammed into the deepest part of Io's sex, it unloaded hot, warm cum deep into her, the ropes of his seed pouring into her like water from a teapot. The steamy wads that filled her up ended up being the catalyst for yet another orgasm. She arched her back as the fourth climax exploded around his member the same time it let loose its seed inside of him,  her cunt gripping it as it drenched it in a storm of her nectar. "A...Again? You just go off like a sprinkler, don't you?"</p><p>Io was too engrossed in being filled with cum for the first time to properly respond to that statement. Still able to feel his penis pump its hot essence into her, she felt as if she was melting like ice cream. The heat scrambled everything inside of her like a toilet, but it all blended together to reach one sole conclusion: sex was great. Some drool trickled down the side of Io's mouth as she laid there, and a gentle gasp left her lips as he pulled his hips back, leaving her womanhood drooling with his hot cum. "Sex...That was sex...I finally had sex," she pondered. "...Does that make me a woman now? It does, right?" Her chest heaved up and down as she tried catching her breath. "I could...definitely get used to this kind of thing..."</p><p>"That's good to hear," said the judge. "Because all of the judges agreed that your scores would depend on how willing you two would be to have sex with us." This was usually the part where Io would unleash a verbal rampage on every man within a mile radius. But she couldn't. She had no right to anymore. Not when the feeling of a penis pumping into her felt so good. "It looks like you don't object," he said as he stared at a chuckling Io, who softly laugh as if she had been hallucinating.</p><p>The announcer nodded his head softly. "That...does sound like a good deal..." he commented, having overheard the judge while he stared at the sky, clearly exhausted from how Djeeta took him so suddenly. However, she wasn't done with him yet. The sight of a cum-seeping pussy hovering over him blocked his view of the clear, peaceful sky. "Eh...? What are you...?" Squatting not once, not twice, but three times slowly, as if she were warming up to exercise, Djeeta looked down at the announcer and gave him a gentle wave before quickly dropping herself onto his face, the pussy leaking with semen and womanly fluids touching his lips. He could have objected to this, sure, but he was way beyond trying to be modest at this point. He parted his lips and began to lick away with his hungry tongue, whipping his wet muscle against her snatch while he moaned against her sex. Despite his seed being in the mix, he couldn't help but to coo at the the taste of the female, who ran her fingers through his hair as he ate her out from below. She swung her hips again, riding her face like she rode his cock minutes before, and squeaked when she felt his hands gripping her butt, wiggling the fat ass just as eagerly as he licked her. With her folds being whipped by every angle, Djeeta's appetite for sex only got bigger. Thankfully, though, another judge began to crawl on the stage. Casting a shadow over the two, the tall, muscular draph judge looked down at Djeeta and the announcer. The girl stared into new man's eyes and flashed a greeting smile at her.</p><p>"You're not too occupied, are you?" the horned man asked as he started to undo his pants. Knowing that Draph males were notorious for being rather big down there, Djeeta licked her lips, picturing the biggest penis that she ever saw in her entire life. Her eyes trailed down his shirtless, buff chest, and then to his ripped, shredded abs. And then...the penis. She blinked in confusion when her eyes laid sight on the disproportional sex. It was thick, for certain, but she expected something as long as her sword. "Well? Are you gonna take care of me or not?" She shrugged; dick was dick, after all. She opened her mouth wide for the newcomer, who slipped his mass into her quickly before thrusting his cock into her. Her tongue rolled around his length while she felt the announcer's slip inside of her and licking the cum-stuffed hole of hers. She moaned, but it was muffled by the dick fucking her mouth. Even though it wasn't as ridiculously long as she hoped it'd be, she could still feel the tip prod at her throat, which was still all the more pleasurable to him. His big hands reached down to grip the sides of her head, holding it in pace while he kept fucking her face, her brown eyes locked onto his while her damp cunt was pierced by the other male's quick, rough licking.</p><p>Still trying to recover from her first time, Io, who had quietly watched Djeeta serving the other two men, looked out at the audience. Much to her surprise, a good portion of them had already stripped themselves, and had their hands on their stiff erections to please themselves while they watched the two stars of the show get fucked. Almost every female had left at this point, leaving only a crowd of men to admire the two beauties. Among them was the last of the judges; a tiny Harvin that quite literally hopped onto the stage. Like most, he was quite short. Very short, actually; one would assume him to be a child of another race if they didn't know any better. Io watched the tiny male walk towards her, and the sexual tension stirred up inside of her came to a brief pause---if, for anything, to allow her to laugh. "You're the second person I'm gonna do it with?" She laughed loudly at the approaching man, almost hysterically. "You're kidding me," she chortled. "N-No, no. It's not a bad thing, by any means. It's my job to make every person that I can smile, so if you'd feel better doing lewd things with Lady Io then I won't oppose! At least I know that doing it with Harvins won't mess up my insides, that's for sure!" She closed her eyes while she failed to contain the loud giggles. She leaned up a bit, placing a hand on her knee before opening one of her eyes. The Harvin judge pulled down his trousers, and the iris in Io's pupils completely vanished when they saw what he was packing. A colossal, massive penis like a spear, with a width so great that it would put oceans to shame. Her lips rapidly flapped upon one another, yet only confused, horrified stammers escaped from them. "H-H-H-Hang on a second, I-I...I-I think that could...y-you know, kill me...."</p><p>"Oh? I thought you wouldn't oppose," the Harvin recalled, walking beside Io and gripping onto her hip. "Not being able to follow through with what you say may cost you your spot as a top contender." With strength that completely contrasts his youthful looks, he managed to roll Io around on her stomach with a single hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to fuck you like this, okay?"</p><p>Io, with a look mixed with fear and excitement, turned around around to the small one wielding his great-sword of a penis. "Wait, hang on! I really don't think this is such a good id---" She went quiet when she felt the huge tip push into her folds. Then, ever so slowly, the inches of his giant cock began sliding into her. Io screamed  even louder than he did with the human judge, feeling herself getting stretched out even more than earlier. She gritted her teeth to contain her screams, but they were slipping through them like wind blowing through cracks of a damaged airship. She thought she could just barely handle the monster that started to move inside of her, simply laying there as he made hard, slow thrusts into her. "W-Why is it...so...huge...?" Io gasped as she laid her forehead onto the wooden floor, her entire body experiencing the shockwaves going through her body each time the Harvin speared his dick further into her. He did more than just grind his member inside of her; his mass was practically rubbing down the tight walls of the young woman, especially when he increased the speeds of his motions.</p><p>The Harvin laughed at her a little. "Maybe I'm just lucky!" He responded before humming curiously. He had just barely a quarter of his length into her, yet he could already feel himself touching the bridge to her cervix. "You're going to feel something really different really soon. So brace yourself."</p><p>Io's toes curled when she felt the deeper parts of her pussy being rubbed against by the swollen tip, and insides gripped tightly around the intruder poking at it. But it proved no use; After a bit of shifting his hips, the man pushed the dragon-sized dick through the obstacle standing in its path, and breached the girl's entrance to her womb. The pain had returned; Io dug her knuckles onto the stage floor as she felt him rapidly push his colossal penis in and out through her. Her pussy. Her womb. Both had been rapidly pounded into by the Harvin's surprise, and the pain had overwhelmed her. However, it was only for a few seconds. As he felt up the bum of the tiny girl again and again, sinking his fingers into the tan rear he admired so much, she began to mind the ridiculously-sized penis a little less. A lot less, actually. Feeling him thrust slightly faster into her, the sensation of having such huge thing inside of her was beginning to stir up a pleasure like no other. Every part of her, even her womb, felt the impact of his deep thrusts like the aftershock of a tremor, and even her belly started to bulge quite notably thanks to the size breaking through the most uncharted territory.  "I-It..." She  let out a dry moan, lifting her head  and looking up at the sky. "This shouldn't feel as good as it does!" Feeling a quick smack from the judge's appropriately small hand, she cried out from the good-feeling pain zapped into her buttock as the cock inside her was gradually but definitely rearranging her insides.</p><p>A muffled 'Huh' could be heard from the girl, but she didn't reject the request. She slowly slid her mouth off of the male's penis, staring at the wet member and even giving it a tiny poke, and pushed her crotch further against the announcer's mouth for a few seconds before standing up, walking a few steps away from the two men. She interlocked her own fingers and stretched her hands over her head. She looked back at the two men, then proceeded to move her hips somewhat, shaking her round ass for the  them with a toothy grin. Seeing the Draph slowly jerk himself off to her, the captain managed to get on her hands and knees, looking back at the two and motioning a finger for them to come closer. "Aren't you a little sweetheart?" said the tall man while he walked towards the girl. He crouched down onto his knees, gripping onto his penis and pushing the tip of it into the girl's pink pucker. Djeeta shuddered a little, feeling just a slight bit of pain from the hard tip getting pushed into her ass. But she knew that this discomfort would only be temporary, and made no objections to him pushing the rest of his penis into her bum. When he started to move, Djeeta left a series of soft moans escape her lips, and she pushed herself back a bit in rhythm of the judge's thrust. She was clearly experienced in doing things like this, yet her ass clamped down almost as tightly as her pussy. "A-Amazing...Even your butt feels..." The Draph was too overwhelmed at the feeling of her hot asshole to find the right words to describe it. He moved his hands down to her bubbly rear, sinking his fingers into the fat of it while he groaned in pleasure. Her own cries got a little louder while she looked back at the taller man, pushing her hips back each time he thrust forward and feeling that dick drill itself deeper into her.</p><p>"Djeeta..." The girl looked up at the announcer upon hearing him call her name. Holding his mass in his hand, he pushed the tip of his cock into her soft lips. "You don't mind, right?" Shaking her head, she went to work, moving her head forward and bobbing her head around his length. She tried to concentrate on it as much as she could, but he felt the Draph speeding up behind her, spearing his dick with more power behind each of his thrusts. It seemed that the announcer was more comfortable with what was going on, since he himself decided to thrust his cock into her mouth at his own rhythm, his tip poking at her throat constantly while she made muffled moans around his rod. With her mouth and ass stuffed, Djeeta could only let her pussy seep its fluids onto the floor. She was getting used in every hole today, all just because a random flyer flew in her face. Needless to say, she was very happy.</p><p>And so was Io, who had screamed in the most joyful way possible at this point. She hadn't just grown used to the tree-sized penis making her belly bulge; she was captivated by it. Though his hips didn't hit much of Io's ass, the overly-hung Harvin pounded what he was packing rather  with all the more intensity. Io's eyes crossed, and her tongue nearly touched the floor as the genital abomination raced through her like a lightning bolt. "More! More!! Treat me like an lady and give me more!!" With her mind just as molded around the penis as her womb, Io's walls began to clamp firmly around his balls-deep cock. With a loud, echoing scream, Io released burst after burst of her juices around the deep-venturing dick. Overly-sensitive, her cunt pulsated with enough intensity to trick people into thinking it was a lifeform of its own, and even the wonder of the skies people dared to call the Harvin's penis was starting to feel himself at his limit. Copious amounts of his precum leaked from his tip and into the mage's poor womb. Even though the feeling was thrice as intense than before, like a rushing river to a gentle stream, Io was quite familiar with the way the dick not only leaked its telling fluids, but also from the way it shook about inside of her. "Fill me....J-Just do it!"</p><p>In between grunts, the Harvin chastised the younger yet taller mage. "Younglings these days sure are...impatient...!"  The monstrosity of a penis stayed lodged inside of the Io's womb, its tip taking up its entire space and blasting an unimaginable flurry of fiery, hot seed inside of her. The girl's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as the searing essence was pumped into her and spilling into her tight pussy. Like before, the feeling of being filled to the brim with a man's warmth brought about another orgasm that would mark the penis for ages to come, and that was definitely something that the judge didn't mind one bit. "...But they're sure full of energy," he panted, staring at the girl he had just ejaculated in. With cum leaking out of her and both on the ground and around his length, the dopey-eyed Io seemed to be on the brink of unconsciousness.</p><p>Djeeta, on the other hand, was still wide awake, and still enjoying every bit of what was going on. With one dick rapidly pummeling her asshole and another one fucking her mouth, the woman felt as if she was in paradise with how much cock she was taking today. Each thrust into both of her holes felt like she was one foot further off the ground, and she wanted to bask in the sweetness of sex as much as she could. She reached a hand down in between her legs to rub her dripping pussy again, twisting her head about while her tongue caressed the announcer's length. Her asshole gripped the Draph's penis like a vice, coiling around it like a tentacle as he grunted a little before slowing down, lunging his thick length with more  power in exchange for speed, Djeeta kept her butt pushed back, her asscheeks resting against the Draph's waist and swishing side to side against it. The sight and feeling of that big butt moving against him while her hole clamped down on his length successfully milked the precum from his tip and into her ass. Likewise, she could taste the bittersweet telltale sign of the announcer reaching his limit too. With a delighted look of anticipation in her eyes, she pressed her butt further against the Draph's waist, the plump, soft asscheeks working in tandem with the asshole that milked his fast-moving cock with a violent grip. She forced her head further down the announcer's penis, keeping the throbbing meat in her warm throat for a moment before pulling herself back up to the tip of his penis.</p><p>"D-Djeeta...I'm cumming again," whined the announcer. Though a bit faster than expected, his rod let out another round of hot, creamy cum into her mouth, the tip shooting ropes of his seed onto her tongue and filling her cheeks. Her eyes widened a little, but accepted the treat with open arms. She heard the Draph say something similar while she gulped down the cum in her mouth, and made one more heavy push backwards. Seconds after having a dick explode in her mouth, the one from behind fired off its own blazing seed inside of her ass, the pulsating mass unleashing wad after wad of burning passion directly into her butt. Her eyelids lowered gently. She was completely pleasured from the feeling and flavors of semen stuffing her from both sides. The two men pulled out slowly. Her butthole dribbled out some of the cum that shot inside of her, and she felt some of it stick to the corner of her mouth. It was like a trophy for her, an achievement to be proud of.</p><p>Walking away from the knocked out Io, the tiny Harvin and his penis, which looked like a dead shark being dragged around the floor, walked to the Draph. "Well, I think it's safe to say who the winner is here."</p><p>"You mean winners," replied the Draph. "These two girls were absolutely incredible. It's safe to say that their performance blew everyone else out of the water."</p><p>"Agreed!" The human judge crouched down and poked Io's cheek. Even when she was knocked out, she was still mouthing something along the lines of, 'more, more, more...' "Some first time, huh? ...Or second? Anyway...Announcer, you know what to do!"</p><p>The announcer stared at the man for a minute before realizing that he was still on the clock. "Oh, shoot!" He quickly got redressed and stood up, grabbing his microphone. "U-Uh, ladies and....uh..." The women had left long ago, apparently, and now it was just a huge crowd of only men. "....Well, gentlemen...I'm happy to announce that the winners of the Auguste Beauty Pageant is---"</p><p>"Hang on just one second!!" Filled with a boiling rage, Metara marched up onto the stage and marched straight to the announcer. "Their clothes got ripped to smithereens! They were supposed to be disqualified on the spot!" She dug her finger angrily into his chest. "But no, you decide to be a bunch of stupid, mindless hornballs and fuck your own contestants! What's the deal with that!? Sure, they may give you a good fuck, but I'm the most beautiful girl here! It goes without saying!" She punched her finger against his chest even harder. "So I suggest you recount those votes and---"</p><p>"Ah, so you're the one that sabotaged these poor newcomers?" the Harvin judge asked while he walked to her.</p><p>Metara rolled her eyes. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Yes, it was me. With perfectly beautiful accuracy, I sniped their swimsuits off to show the world that their bodies are nowhere as beautiful as mine. But who cares? It's clear that I should be the one winning the hearts of these meatheads in the first place. I'm a full-blown woman. They should all know that."</p><p>The three judges eyed one another, then looked at Metara, who raised a brow. "...You're a bit sour, aren't you?" asked the human.</p><p>"Even the kind of sassy girl had a bit of kindness to her," the Harvin added in.</p><p>"And yet, you don't have a single shred of compassion." After hearing the Draph speak, Metara began to back up as the three men came closer to her. From behind, she could feel the gazes of horny anger seeping from the audience that bore witness to Djeeta and Io's intimate display. "You've lost your chance at first place, what with being degrading and trying to sabotage the event. But maybe we can get you to be runner-up this year."</p><p>The Harvin gripped his shoulder and rotated the arm on it. "And I think we know just how we can do that: with an unanimous vote from the audience."</p><p>The rage of the men was easy to feel, and it made Metara feel uneasy at first. "W-What? You think I'm scared of a couple of desperate men that probably couldn't get a girlfriend if they tried? Well, I dare you to---" The Harvin gripped onto Metara's ankles with strength that didn't match his babyish looks at all, and spun her off the ground and in a circle. "Hey! Hey! Put me down! I'm serious!"</p><p>"Repent..." with one more powerful swing, the Harvin tossed the woman into an open spot in the crowd of naked men. "...for you misdeeds!"</p><p>Her impact in the sand caused some of it to splash from the ground. Equally upset, Metara stood up. "Oh, no you didn't! I hope you've made your peace with whatever god you look up to because...Huh?" Dozens of men surrounded her at every corner. Knowing how bad this was going to get, she tried to float away, but a strong grip on her ankle prevented her from soaring off. "Get your grubby hands off of me!" Another hand grabbed onto the foot trying to kick the owner of the first hand, and she was pulled down into the crowd of horny males, who retaliated by not only calling her hurtful names themselves, but rubbed their cocks off on different parts of the diva's body. "Go away! Get those...things away from me! This isn't how you treat a woman! Stop! I'll shoot, I mean it---my bow! Don't just toss it around like that, it's an artifact!" Like a monstrous blob, the men piled on top of Metara, stripping the powerless woman of her clothes as she screamed in the deepest kind of fear she ever experienced.</p><p>To make matters worse, she even chipped a nail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night fell upon Auguste, and Vyrn had happily slept on the edge of the deck, dreaming about his favorite snack in the whole world. He was completely unaware of Katalina sneakingly slipping the maid outfit on him, but as long as he was asleep it'd be fine. Lyria, on the other hand, felt strange. She had the entire evening, as if she felt something hot inside of her. <em>I don't think I have a fever, yet my head still feels fuzzy. Not only that, but I feel like I have to use the bathroom, but I...don't?</em> She wondered why she was feeling like this, but the sight of Djeeta walking to them in the distance brought her at ease. "Djeeta...? Djeeta's back! And so is Io!"</p><p>"Really?" Katalina ran next to Lyria to see Djeeta carrying Io in her shoulders. She was sleeping soundly, but both her and the captain had a bright smile on their beautiful faces. Djeeta would, anyway, if she wasn't carrying bags of material and parts in her mouth. "They sure took their time...but I'm glad to see that they're okay."</p><p>"Djeeta!" Lyria dashed down to see her friends. "How was it? Did you win?" Her blue eyes glimmered with joy, and Djeeta made sure to retain that sparkle by nodding her head. "Awesome! That means you got the parts for the Grandcypher, right?" Djeeta unhinged her jaws, letting the bags drop to the ground. Tons of metallic parts spilled from them, and Lyria clapped her hands together at the sight of the complicated-looking materials. "So much...Well, I guess it is important to get us back into shape as soon as possible!"</p><p>"What about Io?" Katalina walked to the two girls, leaning over at the sleeping one. "Is she okay? ...She's sleeping. But she's usually filled with a lot of energy. I wonder what happened." Djeeta blinked her eyes, smiling innocently at Katalina. "...Well, as long as she's fine. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to relish..." The woman's face morphed into a childlike grin of a baby that was excited to get a new toy. "...Relish in the sight of Vyrn dressed as a maid!" With a perverted chuckle of an old man, she ran back up to the Grandcypher, doting over the maid-dressed dragon. Djeeta was about to follow when she felt Lyria grab onto her wrist.</p><p>"Um...Djeeta? Can I ask you something?" Djeeta tilted her head a bit. "It's just...Well, ever since you left, I've been feeling weird...down there. As if something's been...rubbing me from the inside. Not only that, but I've had this weird taste on my tongue for the past few hours. At first, I thought I came down with a fever, but..." She looked into Djeeta's eyes. "Maybe you might know something about what's going on? We are linked, after all."</p><p>A soft smile curled on Djeeta's lips. She sat Io down onto the grass gently, then reached into her dress and pulled out the flyer from earlier, handing it to the blue-haired girl. Then, she lifted up the edges of her dress, showing off a naked pussy drooling with the seed of dozens of men. With a perverted gaze, she pointed at the flyer again, as if telling Lyria to flip it over. Blushing deeply at the sight of her friend having cum leaking from her snatch, she was about to do so before it all came to her. "W-Wait! You were doing that?! Io, too?!" Djeeta's lustful grin denied nothing she said. "T-That's why I've been feeling weird all day. ...But, it wasn't all bad either. These...sensations....They actually felt really good." She gripped onto the bottom of her dress, a stream of juices trickling down her legs. "Um...We're going to be here for a while, so...could I perhaps join the next time you..." With somewhat of a smug grin, the blonde-haired captain tapped the paper once more, and Lyria looked at her for a moment. "...Flip it over...?" She turned the flyer around, reading the text on the back.</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the fun, newbies! Feel free to bring your friends with you next time! We enjoyed your company a lot, so we're going to make you mascots of our events from now on! Visit us soon!  -Love, Auguste.</strong>
</p><p>"So...I can come!?" Lyria exclaimed. "Oh, I can't wait! I've...actually always wanted to do something like this...But will it really be okay?" Djeeta handed out something else to Lyria. A single photo of all the men on the beach joining her in throwing out peace signs while she was doused in cum. Metara was in the back of the photo getting her just desserts by getting pounded from both ends by a duo of fat, sweaty men, , and Io was aided by one of the men in making the sign herself. She was still unconcsious after all, even if she was just oozing with cum from all of her holes. Looking at this picture made her excited, and she became all the more thrilled to realize that she'd soon be apart of something like that. She grinned softly.</p><p>"...On second thought, it should be fine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, this is probably the most scared I've ever felt uploading a fic. Not only am I making a work for a fandom based around a gacha, but it's also the first time I've focused on two characters on once. I was going to do just Djeeta, but I already played Io's Fate Episode, so I think I have a good grasp of her character? ...Decent grasp? ...I have a grasp. This ended up taking a bit longer than I thought, and I'm just now uploading it to make the (self-established) monthly quota! I really hope I polished up on the things that had to be tweaked. But if not, I'll probably write about Djeeta and Io again in the future....way in the future. Months from now. As of writing this, I'll be taking a break for a few days before I get started on my next project. Even if this one isn't as well-received, I'm actually super confident that the next one will be!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>